


The Peak

by Caelien



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelien/pseuds/Caelien
Summary: Felwinter Peak was my favourite place in Destiny 1. This is just a short about my character visiting the Iron Temple





	The Peak

The brass amulet glinted faintly in the winter sun as Jaeger held it in his hand, the logo of a tree between twin wolf heads standing out on the disc. The Hunter had prised it from a damaged auto rifle he’d found amongst the tower’s wreckage-the only thing in his vault to survive the Cabal attack. 

The sound of approaching footsteps on snow snapped Jaeger out of his reverie and he turned to face the Exo Hunter approaching him. 

“Good to see you again Jaeger” said Shiro-4, clasping his fellow Hunters arm in a warriors greeting. “How was your journey to the Farm?”

“Uneventful. Tyra’s still well and her memory seems to be getting better since the Traveller awoke. I think she actually recognises me now.” Jaeger smiled at the thought. He was fond of the old Cryptarch and it had near broke his heart to see the pale shadow she had become after Ghaul had caged the Traveller. Seeing the twinkle return to Tyra’s golden eyes had been a relief to him.

Jaeger felt something press against his hand and he looked down to see one of the wolves that dwelt on Felwinter Peak nuzzling his hand. 

“Hey there, Freki” Jaeger grinned, crouching down to scratch behind the wolf’s ear. “How are you, girl?” Freki craned her head up and let out a yawn, jaws stretching as the Hunter chuckled. 

“So, you got time to stay a while, or have you got things to do?” Shiro-4 asked as Jaeger stood up again. “I hear it’s all kicking off on Mercury and I can imagine Big Blue’s none too happy with Osiris turning up again.”

Jaeger looked up at the Iron Temple, noticing for the first time since he arrived Lord Saladin stood at the entrance, looking the same as he always did when Guardians used to visit in greater numbers than they did now. He raised a hand in greeting and the venerable Iron Lord returned the gesture before turning and striding back inside.

“Oh I think I can stay a bit.” Reaching into a knapsack at his waist Jaeger produced a glass bottle, the golden liquid inside swayed with the movement. “After all, it would be a shame to not sample this mead Tyra made me bring over for you two.”

Shiro’s laughter echoed around the courtyard. “I knew there was a reason I liked that wily old bird. Come on then, my friend. Let’s find some glasses.” And with that the two Hunters made their way inside.


End file.
